Arthur Barma
Arthur Barma was a sorcerer in the Barma family who had a key role in the Tradgedy of Sablier, he has an unknown relation to both Rufus and Miranda Barma. History Arthur Barma was the Duke of the Barma Dukedom 100 years ago. He was very good friends with fellow Dukes Raymond and Glen of the Nightray and Baskerville Dukedoms respectively, as well as Glen's best friend Jack Vessalius. Though Arthur and Raymond were Glen's friends it is known that they had not known Glen as well as Jack as neither one of them had ever seen Glen's more free spirited side, which Jack tends to bring out. Tradgedy of Sablier When Glen Baskerville ordered his followers to destroy The Capital City of Sablier and slaughter all its residents out of anger, Arthur was one of few witnesses to survive to tell the tale. After Glen and Jack fought and Jack had won, Jack was critically injured. Jack's chest wound was slowly killing him but as a means of stopping Glen from ever returning and wreaking havoc again, Jack suggested that Arthur, being a sorcerer like most other Barmas at the time, used his powers and Jack's body to seal Glen's soul. After this Jack died and Arthur, as well as 4 other sorcerers split Jack's body and out of his arms, legs and torso, created The Sealing Stones of Glen Baskerville. As long as they existed, Glen's soul could never return. Arthur orchestrated the placing of the seals and placed the first in a secret location within the ruin of Sablier. It was destroyed by the Baskervilles during their stay in Sablier during recent events. The second was hidden in the Rytas estate, which was hidden deep in a forest not far from the township of Tor, to be gaurded by a member of the Rytas family through generations as a Rytas was one of the sorcerers to split Glen's soul. The latest protector was Master Rytas and his valet Marie, who were both assassinated by The Head Hunter before the destruction of the seal. The third was given to another of the sorcerers, who failed to pass on the duty before his death, though he did leave behind instructions, explaining in great detail what had to be done. Isla Yura eventually moved into the estate, finding the instructions and learning about how he could use the Seal for his own personal gain. This would be to recreate the Tragedy of Sablier and pull the country into The Abyss after destroying the Seal. Even though Yura's plans have seemingly been thwarted, and the Baskervilles have also lead a retreat, it seems Vincent, who had planned to shatter the seal in the chaos, is the only remaining threat to the Seal. The fourth was given to the family of one of the Sorcerers, who appears to be the ancestor to Count Eyrie. Count Eyrie is now in possession of the 4th Seal. It is unknown if it has been destroyed as of yet. The fifth Seal was presumably kept by Arthur himself, as he was the fifth sorcerer. This would exlpain how the Fifth Seal was locked away in a secret room underneath of Pandora's Headquarters. Arthur later wrote a book of his experiences which Rufus Barma had found only recently and decoded it to find information about the Tragedy of Sablier, the Chain Humpty Dumpty and how the five Sealing Stones of Glen Baskerville were created. As of Retrace LV: Collapse, all of the memories that Jack had provided had been proven to be false, as Glen Baskerville's soul was separated and sealed, not Jack's. This brings up the question of Arthur's loyalty, as Master Rytas mentioned his mother having talked with Jack before he and Arthur started the ceremony, making it possible that Arthur conspired against Glen with Jack. Abilities and Skills *Sorcery (Able to split Glen Baskerville's soul in five seals with the help of four other sorcerers) *Knowledgable of the Abyss Trivia *Rufus said that his grandfather attempted to catch Kevin Regnard and Albus while he was devouring 116 humans. Rufus said that his grandfather's act was in vain, implying that Break had killed him. It's possible that Arthur was the very person Rufus spoke of, though this has yet to be confirmed. Category:Barma House Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters